Heartbeat
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: "Masa lalu itu memang ada. Tapi, buat apa melihat masa lalu lagi kalau di depan mata kita sudah ada masa depan. Di sanalah denyut jantung kita sebenarnya berada. Jika tidak mau lepas, genggamlah erat dan janganlah lepas lagi." (See you next year!)#106
1. Chapter 1

Di pagi yang indah di Ibukota Jakarta, ada sebuah perumahan besar di mana satu keluarga berkumpul. Bisa dilihat halamannya yang begitu luas, dan bangunannya bertingkat dua. Untuk bisa melihat apa isi di dalamnya, dibukalah pintu depan rumah besar itu.

Ruangan tamu yang berdesain minimalis modern benar-benar mengejutkan siapa pun yang memandangnya. Mereka pasti terlihat kagum dan takjub pada kemegahan yang dimiliki keluarga ini. Jadi, mari telusuri tempat di mana sang tokoh utama berada. Dia tidur di lantai satu bersama saudaranya, dibukalah pintu kamarnya dan di sana cowok berambut merah sutera tertidur nyenyak.

Ada seorang cowok berambut merah acak-acakan masuk ke kamar cowok itu, berdiri sambil menggeleng. "Woi, anak telat! Ayo, bangun!"

"Nggh… jangan ganggu gue…" Cowok itu menggeliat, tidak mau bangun padahal ini sudah pagi. Berdecak kesal, cowok kembarannya mengguncang bahunya.

"Lo nggak mau dimasakkin nasi goreng dan ayam goreng kesukaan lo, hm?"

Cowok berambut merah sutera satu ini tidak bergeming dari ranjangnya. Saudara kembarnya mengerti pada tingkah laku saudaranya satu ini yang paling malas sedunia.

"Jadi, lo mau kalau kak Temari yang masak nasi goreng, he?" ancam cowok kembarannya. Cowok yang tertidur tadi membelalakkan kedua matanya, bangkit dari tidurnya dan menoleh pada saudaranya.

"Gue bangun, nih. Puas lo! Reseh banget!" Sebelah tangan cowok itu diangkat ke atas, mengucek matanya dan menguap melirik jam weker di atas meja samping ranjangnya. "Hoaam… kenapa lo bangunin gue, sih? Ini 'kan masih jam 05.35…"

"Gue mau elo itu nyingkirin hewan itu di dapur gue!" bentak cowok yang berdiri menunjuk keluar. Cowok di atas ranjang melemaskan pundaknya.

"Kenapa nggak lo aja? Emangnya apa yang dilakukan Kitty pada dapur lo? Padahal dia udah gue taruh di kandang." tanya cowok itu lagi sambil menguap, lelah.

"Gue itu alergi kucing! Pasti lo tahu tentang ini. Kucing lo itu naik ke atas lemari dekat kompor, karena suka berada di situ sudah tersebar deh, bulu-bulunya yang halus itu ke nasi goreng. Kamu nggak mau 'kan dapat sarapan buatan kak Temari?"

Turun dari ranjang secepat mungkin, cowok itu berlari ke dapur. Dilihat kucingnya yang ada di dekat kompor, meraih tubuh kucing dan menjauhkannya dari dapur saudara kembarnya. "Nah, lo udah jauhin kucing gue. Silakan kembali memasak. Dan masak yang enak, ya."

Mendengus, juga memutar matanya melihat tingkah saudaranya. "Sana mandi. Gue nggak mau telat gara-gara lo, Sasori."

"Iya, iya, bawel."

Cowok berambut merah sutera yang menggendong kucing masuk kembali ke kamarnya, mandi siap-siap berangkat ke kampus terdekat. Sambil mandi bersama kucing, tetapi malah diperingati oleh saudara kembarnya.

"Sasori! Jangan sekali-sekali lo bawa kucing lo ke kamar mandi!"

"Hahh…" Panggilan namanya, Sasori mengeluh lemas karena tidak bisa bareng mandi dengan kucing kesayangannya bernama Kitty. Dilepaskan Kitty keluar dari kamar dan memasukkannya ke kandang agar tidak ke mana-mana lagi. "Maaf, ya, Kitty. Selagi Gaara ada di sini, kita nggak bisa mandi sama-sama."

Sasori masuk kembali ke kamar, melanjutkan mandinya. Inilah aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Sabaku.

**..oOo..**

**Heartbeat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**Joker and Sierra (Original Characters) © Riyuki18 and Michelle I. Xe**

**WARNING: OOC, **AU (bukan di jepang melainkan di Indonesia), cerita agak membingungkan. Chapter ganjil untuk kehidupan Sasori. Chapter genap untuk kehidupan Sakura. Deskripsi seadanya.

Pairing: SasoSaku, SasuSaku, GaaSaku, SasoShion, and NaruHina.

_**Kisah ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat dan kejadian, itu tidak disengaja. Ini adalah karya dari imajinasi Zecka Fujioka.**_

**..oOo..**

_Seandainya dirinya robot, tentu saja mau membalas sapaan gadis itu kepadanya. Toh, robot itu bakalan berkata tanpa ada yang negur. Perasaan robot dan manusia sangatlah berbeda. (Sasori)_

Dimulailah kegiatan aktivitas keluarga Sabaku mulai saat ini sampai seterusnya. Buat pembuka, sang penulis mempersilakan tokoh utama untuk memperkenalkan dirinya terdahulu baru keluarganya. Keluarganya ini akan jadi karakter sebagai pelengkap cerita ini.

Cowok dipanggil akrab Sasori ini yang telah selesai mandi, dan duduk di kursi meja makan siap sarapan bersama keluarganya terkecuali orang tuanya. Menengok kanan kiri, tidak ada siapa pun yang datang, jadi dimulailah perkenalan ini.

"Hai, nama gue Sabaku Sasori. Gue ini anak keempat dari lima bersaudara. Gue punya saudara kembar namanya Gaara. Gue masih berumur 20 tahun, kok. Jadi, masih muda. Gue tinggal bersama ketiga kakak gue termasuk saudara kembar gue yang super bawel. Orang tua gue ada di Surabaya, mengurus adik gue yang lagi sakit." Sasori duduk sopan, menegakkan punggungnya. "Gue kuliah di Universitas Trisakti jurusan Teknik Arsitektur. Gue suka membuat seni juga robot daripada kimia dan masalah hukum. Dan, gue nggak punya pacar, tapi lagi PDKT dengan seseorang."

Mata Sasori mengarah ke dapur di mana saudaranya kembarnya lagi menuang nasi ke mangkuk besar. "Kalian di sana, itu adalah kakak gue yang pintar, cerdas, enerjik, dan paling bawel. Tapi, enak diajak ngobrol kalau ada maunya. Dia juga kuliah di Trisakti bersama gue, tapi beda jurusan dan fakultas. Dia di jurusan Kedokteran. Dia memiliki sisi perbedaan dengan gue, dia nggak suka kucing. Catat, tuh."

"Sasori, lo udah bangun? Jarang-jarang lo bangun jam segini," ucap seorang pria berkemeja putih dengan jas hitam selayaknya seorang Pengacara. Sasori cuman tersenyum pada kedatangan kakaknya.

"Tadi dibangunin sama Gaara, kak." Mengacungkan jempol mengarah ke pria berambut hitam sambil berbisik ke belakang. "Pria di depan gue ini adalah kakak gue yang kedua, namanya Kankurou. Orangnya sangat baik hati, mirip Ayah, deh. Pekerjaannya seorang Pengacara handal."

"Sasori!"

Sasori bergidik ngeri mendengar suara teriakan dari arah balik pintu. Seorang wanita diikat dua berlari melebarkan kedua tangannya sambil memonyongkan bibirnya ke depan siap-siap menerjang Sasori. Pakaiannya berupa kemeja hitam dengan rok pendek di atas lutut. Sasori sontak bangkit berdiri, menghindari terjangan ciuman dari wanita tersebut.

"Ka… kak Temari…"

"Minggir, minggir. Nasi panas mau lewat." Tiba-tiba saja, Gaara nongol di depan wanita dipanggil Temari. Terperanjat kaget karena ada Gaara di depannya, dibatalkan niatnya untuk mencium Sasori.

"Iiih… Gaara! Ganggu kakak saja, nih." Cemberut karena tidak bisa mencium Sasori. Wanita ini makin genit apabila berhadapan dengan keluarganya. "Apa kamu mau kakak cium sebagai gantinya?"

Menaruh mangkuk besar berisi nasi goreng buatannya, Gaara berbalik badan dan menarik lengan kemejanya ke atas agar memperlihatkan arloji kepada kakaknya. "Kakak bisa telat, lho, kalau urusin kami. Ini sudah jam 07.15. Bukannya kakak ada _meeting_?"

Temari, nama wanita berkuncir dua tersebut menepuk jidatnya. "Ah, aku lupa." Berlari kembali ke lantai dua dan mengambil perlengkapan kantornya. Selang beberapa menit, Temari berangkat menuju kantornya. "Kakak duluan, ya! Ciumannya nanti saja setelah kalian pulang ke rumah. Daahh!"

"Tidak bakalan, deh!" bisik Gaara dan Sasori dalam hati, meringis dan merinding membayangkan jika hal itu pasti terjadi.

Rasa lega meliputi benak Sasori. Cowok berambut merah sutera duduk kembali dan meraih sendok nasi, menuangkan nasi goreng ke piringnya. Tetapi, dia bercerita dulu soal kakak perempuannya.

"Tadi kalian lihat, bukan? Kakak perempuan gue ganjen banget kalau sama adik-adiknya sendiri. Kalau sama orang lain di luar sana, sok keren dan nggak peduli. Namanya kak Temari. Pekerjaannya seorang Manajer Pemasaran di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di Jakarta. Dia adalah satu-satunya kakak perempuan di rumah ini. Yang lainnya, semuanya cowok."

"Sasori, habisin makanan lo! Gue tinggalin, lho."

Mungkin karena bentakan dari saudaranya sendiri, Sasori pun menghabisi makanannya dalam waktu 5 menit. Gaara cuman menggeleng lihat saudaranya itu. Setelah itu, Sasori berpamitan pada kucing kesayangannya, Kitty.

"Kitty, lo tinggal di rumah dulu, ya. Gue mau kuliah dulu bentar. Jaga rumah baik-baik." Sasori menuangkan sebungkus makanan kucing Kitty ke tempat makanannya sambil menunggu Gaara selesai cuci piring.

"Ngapain lo bicara sama kucing?" Menahan bersinnya, Gaara jauh-jauh dari kucing. Namun, tetap saja tidak bisa bertahan menghirup bulu-bulu seekor kucing Persia berwarna abu-abu gelap. "Ha-hatchiii…"

"_Sorry_, deh, kalau gue membuat lo bersin." Dikembalikan lagi Kitty ke kandang kucing. "Kitty, lo tinggal sama Mbak Iyem, ya. Gue bakalan pulang cepat, kok."

"Sasori, nanti telat, lho. Hatchiiim…" Gaara terus-terusan bersin, Sasori jadi serba salah dibuatnya. Bagaimana lagi, Sasori suka banget sama kucing tanpa bisa dipisahkan. Hanya saja, Gaara alergi sama kucing.

Sasori mengejar Gaara yang sudah ada di depan gerbang, menunggu taksi untuk dinaiki. Soalnya, motor mereka lagi di bengkel. Mau tidak mau, Sasori dan Gaara harus naik taksi. Uangnya pun uang dari Kankurou. Hemat-hemat uang jajan, nih.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.**

**.. Universitas Trisakti ..**

Universitas swasta di mana mahasiswa-mahasiswi berasal dari sekolah di kota yang berbeda. Mungkin banyak orang berpikiran, untuk masuk ke Trisakti itu harus mendapatkan uang tidak sedikit. Mereka harus usaha. Beda banget dengan Universitas murah yang ada di bagian tengah. Namanya juga swasta bukan negeri.

Sekarang mereka telah berada di halaman kampus Trisakti. Walaupun beda fakultas, keduanya sering jalan bareng atau pulang bareng. Biarpun beda banget dengan sifat mereka yang tidak suka ini itu.

Sasori berjalan sendirian menuju ke jurusannya. Tadi Gaara ada janjian bertemu dosen di fakultas Hukum. Mau tidak mau, Sasori berjalan sendirian sambil menghirup udara segar.

"Sasoriii!"

Suara familiar di belakang Sasori menghampiri cowok 20 tahun ini, merangkul pundaknya dengan keras hingga membuat tubuhnya hampir jatuh. Sasori hanya meringis dalam hati.

"Kenapa lo nggak noleh-noleh juga saat gue panggil?" tanya cowok berambut putih, salah satu teman se-jurusan Sasori yang paling menyebalkanya, katanya.

"Haruskah gue jawab, gitu," sahut Sasori malas, melemaskan bahunya. "Sudah, ah. Gue nggak mau berdebat dengan lo. Bikin gatel."

Cemberut karena tidak diperhatiin, Hidan namanya akhirnya menggandeng Sasori saja. Akan tetapi, langkahnya terhenti karena melihat sesuatu di depan. "Ah, Sakura_-san_!"

Dipanggil nama _Sakura_, Sasori sontak menatap ke depan. Di sana ada seorang cewek sedang berdiri di tepi jalanan sering dilewati mahasiswi Kedokteran dan Teknik. Jantung Sasori berdegup kencang apabila berhadapan dengan seorang cewek yang disukainya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun atau lebih tepatnya 5 tahun, Sasori menyukai cewek yang berdiri di sana memiliki rambut warna merah muda, tersenyum ayu. Semasa SMA dulu, Sasori ingin sekali akrab dengan cewek yang bernama Sakura. Tetapi, belum ada niat untuk berbicara dengannya. Soalnya sering gugup. Inilah kekurangan Sasori jika berhadapan dengan cewek-cewek terutama cewek disukainya.

"Ayo, ke sana! Lo nggak mau melepaskan momen terindah ini, 'kan?" Diguncang pundak Sasori agar mau mendengar saran Hidan, namun langkah kakinya tidak sesuai dengan hati langsung membatu.

Menengok ke sana kemari, dan akhirnya tertangkap basah mata keduanya. Mata bening Sasori menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura. Cewek itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hai! Selamat pagi, Sasori!"

Terpaku juga membisu. Hidan meringis pada sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini, mengangkat tangan Sasori tanpa seizin pemiliknya. "Selamat pagi juga, Sakura_-san_!"

"Sejak kapan Sasori memakai embel-embel _san_, Hidan?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terkikik geli. Senyuman Sakura membuat Sasori _blushing_ alias merona malu. Hidan hanya terkekeh menatap tingkah temannya.

"Lagi tunggu siapa?" daripada menunggu Sasori berbicara, langsung saja Hidan bertanya. "Apa lagi tunggu saudara kembar lo, nih?"

Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum. "Tadi aku lupa bawa perlengkapan praktekku. Dia 'kan bawa mobil tadi, jadi aku minta tolong untuk bawakan perlengkapanku ke sini."

"Hmm…" Hidan mengangguk. Sempat dilirik Sasori yang terus menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip, menyikut lengan Sasori. "Bicara, kek sama Sakura. Masa diam terus, nggak mau ngomong apa-apa."

"…"

Sasori tidak menyahut pertanyaan Hidan. Cowok berambut putih nan ganteng ini cuman menghela napas, pusing.

Hidan meringis melihat tingkah Sasori, jadi hanya cowok berambut putih ini saja yang berbicara sama Sakura bukan si rambut merah selalu gugup malu jika bertemu cewek. _Well_, ada yang tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun kecuali saudaranya sendiri. Sasori ini orangnya memiliki trauma amat mendalam dengan cewek. Penyebabnya adalah kakaknya sendiri. Tahu, 'kan kalau kakaknya itu centil amat jika berhadapan dengan adik-adiknya? Itulah intinya, jadi harap maklumi jika Sasori selalu menahan perkataannya.

"Boleh kami berdiri bersama lo sampai nunggu waktu masuk. Tinggal satu setengah jam lagi, nih," Hidan menawarkan dirinya untuk menemani Sakura. Cewek itu tersenyum, tidak keberatan. Tetapi soal Sasori, itu ceritanya lain lagi. Dia belum sanggup untuk berada di sana, berdiri dekat gadis yang disukainya. Bisa-bisa jantungan dia.

.

.

.

.

Daripada menunggu lama, bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat Gaara? Di sana Gaara lagi mengurus berkas-berkas kepindahannya dari jurusan Hukum ke jurusan Kedokteran. Alasan Gaara tidak diketahui kecuali Sasori sendiri. Biarpun anak itu tidak bilang-bilang, Sasori tahu lewat mimik wajahnya yang datar.

Saat ini Gaara menyelesaikan berkas-berkas kepindahannya, berjalan sambil mengecek satu-satu kertas-kertasnya. Terus mengamati tanpa melihat ke depan, Gaara hampir menabrak dua orang yang sedang mengangkat lemari.

"Upps!" Gaara berhenti tepat di depan meja yang diangkat. Dua anak cowok yang membawanya, mengenal Gaara. "Woaah… Gaara! Ketemu aja, nih di tempat ini. Biasanya selalu nggak mau nyahut setiap kami panggil."

Mengangkat sebelah mata, menatap mereka yang dikenalnya. Teman-temannya yang sering bersamanya di jurusan Hukum ini. Tetapi, itu sudah berlalu.

"Ooh… kalian, toh," sahut Gaara datar, tidak mempedulikan kangen-kangenan di mulut mereka. Gaara melewati mereka, minta pamit. "Gue permisi dulu. Gue harus kembali ke tempat gue."

"Maksudnya gedung Kedokteran?" Salah satu cowok yang berbicara dengan Gaara, menyela perjalanan Gaara hingga Gaara berhenti dan melirik lewat bahunya. "Heran banget, gue nggak nyangka anak sepintar lo yang kepengan jadi Pengacara bisa-bisanya mau jadi dokter. Angin apa yang membuat lo berubah pikiran?"

"Itu bukan urusan lo!" Gaara mengalihkan pandangan dari cowok cerewet satu itu, kembali berjalan. Geraman disertai acuhan yang disebabkan oleh Gaara membuat cowok itu pantang menyerah.

"Gue tahu kenapa lo milih masuk ke Kedokteran. Pasti karena Sasori, 'kan?" Gaara berhenti berjalan, mendecak kesal mendengar adiknya dibawa-bawa ke masalahnya. "Berarti iya, dong. Kasihan banget sih, Sasori. Seharusnya anak itu mendukung kakaknya bukannya menghasut kakaknya masuk ke Kedokteran."

Kalimat-kalimat cowok berambut hitam itu membuat hati Gaara mendidih, tangannya berubah kepalan tinju, keningnya berkerut. Akan tetapi, usahanya untuk memukul orang itu dihentikan karena tiba-tiba ada suara di balik lorong sana.

"Aduuh…" rintih suara seorang cewek. Bisa didengar kalau suara itu bersamaan dengan suara keras jatuhnya benda-benda. "Hei, kalau lihat jalan itu pakai mata bukan pakai otak!"

"Jangan nyalahin orang, dong. Lo yang berjalan pakai punggung bukan mata, jadi bukan gue yang salah. Kenapa nyalahin orang? Intropeksi diri sendiri dulu sana!" Suara itu terdengar familiar di telinga Gaara. Cowok rambut merah ini mengikuti suara itu dan tidak mempedulikan seruan orang di belakangnya.

"Woi, gue belum selesai ngomong," seru cowok cerewet itu yang jengkel melihat Gaara tidak peduli padanya, malah melarikan diri. "Cih, dasar anak reseh."

"Lo yang reseh. Kata-kata tabu diucapin. Lo itu nanti digituin bakal tahu rasa sakitnya kayak gimana." Cowok cerewet itu terdiam gara-gara omongan cowok berambut hitam panjang sebahu. "Lebih baik kita antar barang ini ke kantor Bapak. Nanti Bapak marah-marah karena kita telat datang."

"Iya, iya. Gue minta maaf."

Dua orang cowok pun berjalan lagi mengantar barang ke gedung Hukum. Sedangkan Gaara, telah sampai di balik lorong dan mendapati dua orang berjenis kelamin berbeda-beda sedang berargumentasi. Gaara kenal cowok satu itu, rambutnya biru begitu pula dengan matanya. Pakaiannya tidak melebihi biru, pakaiannya biasa saja dengan jaket hitam melilit tubuhnya.

"Kaoru? Kenapa lo malah ke sini?" tanya Gaara menghampiri temannya dipanggil Kaoru sambil membantu barang-barang yang jatuh kembali ke tangan cewek berambut merah muda. "Nih, maafkan teman gue yang suka banget nabrak orang."

"Kok salahin gue? Justru anak ini perlu dikasih tahu." Kaoru menunjuk cewek yang meringis akibat ditunjuk-tunjuk seenaknya. "Punggung yang berjalan, yang nabrak kena imbasnya."

Cewek itu berdiri, merapikan tumpukan perlengkapan ke gandengan bahunya, menatap tajam ke Kaoru. "Benar apa kata teman kamu ini, kamu yang nabrak kenapa malah marah-marah sama aku? Kamu itu tidak peka, ya, jadi cowok. Pantasan, belum pacaran."

"Apa lo bilang? Gini-gini gue punya tiga pacar dalam sehari." Gaara melebar mendongak menatap Kaoru langsung bilang tanpa lihat situasi. Cewek di depan Kaoru langsung menganga lebar.

Gaara berdiri, menekan pundak sebelah kanan Kaoru. "Lo apa-apaan sih? Nggak baik tahu bicarakan masalah pribadi di tempat ini. Bisa-bisa digossipin."

"Habis anak itu bikin gue marah sampai jantung gue nggak henti-hentinya panas hati." Kaoru mengelus-elus dada yang merupakan jantung. Sudah lama banget Kaoru tidak berteriak di depan cewek yang dia tidak kenal selain adik-adik perempuannya.

Ditatap cewek itu yang terus menganga mulutnya, Gaara tersenyum datar. "Maafkan teman gue. Orangnya memang begitu. Nggak usah dipikirin." Gaara mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, "nama gue Sabaku Gaara. Dan teman gue ini, namanya Kaoru Shiin."

Kembali ke Bumi, arah tatapan cewek itu ke tangan Gaara. "Sabaku? Berarti kamu saudaranya Sasori, 'kan? Kenalin aku Haruno Sierra. Panggil aku Sierra saja."

"Sierra? Mirip nama Mbak-Mbak di pinggir jalan," sahut Kaoru menggeleng, mengingat masa-masa di mana dia pernah bertemu dengan nama mirip Sierra, tapi sebenarnya nama Mbak-Mbak itu adalah Sie bukan Sierra. Gaara menyikut lengan Kaoru, cowok rambut biru cuman meringis. "Aduuh… apa-apaan, sih?"

Sierra cuman menyipitkan mata, kesal pada Kaoru. Tidak peduli, ditatapnya Gaara. "Kamu anak Kedokteran, 'kan? Aku juga mau ke sana untuk memberikan perlengkapan ini ke saudara kembar aku. Kita ke sana saja sama-sama."

"Oke, tidak masalah." Kaoru yang tidak dipedulikan, menggandeng tas ranselnya berjalan menjauh dari dua orang itu. "Kaoru! Lo bisa tersesat, lho, kalau ke sana. Ikut kita-kita saja."

Kaoru berhenti dan berbalik mundur. Gaara tahu sifat Kaoru bagaimana, biasanya sulit banget mengetahui sifatnya ini si (calon) anak Dokter. Tetapi, karena Gaara tahu sifat Kaoru bagaimana, Gaara memakluminya.

Akhirnya Gaara, Kaoru dan Sierra berangkat menuju gedung Kedokteran. Walau agak jauh, tetapi bisa ditempuh dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Inilah pertemuan dua insan ini, maksudnya tiga insan ini. Yakin, deh, Kaoru dan Sierra bakalan rebut-ribut terus setiap kali bertemu.

**..oOo..**

"Sierra!"

Suara kencang nan lantang dari Sakura meredakan kekalutan jantung Sasori yang hampir meledak. Saudara kembar Sasori bisa tahu, anak itu memang tidak tahan bersama seorang cewek apalagi cewek disukainya. Sasori menekan pohon yang ada di situ sebagai penopang tubuhnya, Gaara mendekatinya begitu pula Kaoru.

"Lo nggak apa-apa, 'kan, Sasori?"

"Gue nggak apa-apa, kok." Sasori tersenyum samar. Matanya kabur-kaburan. Menunggu saudara Sakura lebih dari setengah jam menguras energi dan pacu jantungnya. Lama-lama Sasori mengidap penyakit kelainan jantung. "Gue harus kembali ke ruangan. Gue nggak mau berlama-lama di sini."

Sakura senang karena perlengkapan ada di tangannya, membalikkan badan untuk berterima kasih pada dua orang cowok yang bersedia menemaninya sambil menunggu Sierra.

"Makasih, ya, Sasori! HIdan!"

Langkah Sasori tersedak, melirik Sakura lewat bahunya. Seandainya saja dia bisa berbicara baik, tidak begini caranya. Tanpa bilang apa-apa, Sasori melarikan diri dari tempat itu tanpa harus berlari. Kaoru dan Gaara menghela napas melihat tingkah Sasori. Sakura dan Sierra hanya bisa terdiam saja melihat tidak ada sapaan dari Sasori.

"Anak itu kenapa, sih? Aneh banget. Nggak mau balas rasa terima kasih darimu, lho, Sakura." Sierra yang tidak tahu watak Sasori cuman beranggapan cowok berwajah manis itu memang sengaja melarikan diri atau malas banget bertemu cewek. Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Dia nggak begitu, kok." Ada senyum sedih di ekspresinya. "Sudah dulu, ya. Aku mau masuk ke ruangan. Aku sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh dosenku. Daah!"

Sakura berlari menuju gedung Kedokteran, Sierra memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kaoru meringis menatap betapa bodohnya cewek satu ini hingga bikin Gaara sedih bukan kepalang.

"Ternyata jadi cewek itu suka banget ceplas ceplos tanpa melihat kejadian di depannya. Lebih baik lo diam saja, deh, cewek aneh. Di antara semua cewek (maksudnya adik-adik perempuannya yang ada tiga orang) yang gue kenal, cuman lo yang bikin gue jengkel."

"Apa kamu bilang?" Sierra berkacak pinggang. Gaara menarik lengan Kaoru, tidak mau berurusan dengan Sierra, takut berbicara aneh-aneh lagi sama seperti dua cowok tadi. "Lho, Gaara mau ke mana?"

"Lo cuman nanya ke Gaara doang?" Kaoru menggertakkan giginya.

"Aku 'kan nggak nanya ke kamu, dasar rambut biru!" balas Sierra memalingkan muka, malas menatap Kaoru yang siap menghajar cewek satu itu. Gaara tersenyum, tetapi tidak sampai ke matanya menatap Sierra.

"Kami mau kembali ke tempat kami, takut jika ada dosen masuk. Kami permisi dulu."

Kaoru mengerti maksud tarikan lengannya, menghindar dari kalimat soal Sasori. Hidan yang dari tadi berada di sana, tentu saja menghilang juga mengejar Sasori. Sierra yang berdiri di situ tidak mengerti otak-otak maupun pikiran anak-anak cowok. Daripada berdiri diam kayak patung, lebih baik pergi dari tempat ini.

Permulaan cerita dari kehidupan Sasori. Di chapter berikutnya, kita bisa tahu perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya.

**To be continued…**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Segitu dulu, deh. Saya mau buat dulu fict MC yang lain. Diharap menunggu. Soal minggu lalu, saya punya kegiatan yang bikin saya harus bolak balik. Hehe…

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 28 Oktober 2013


	2. Chapter 2

Daerah Pasar Minggu, sebuah lingkungan perumahan yang bertingkat dua maupun luas halamannya, di sana tinggal dua orang cewek kembar, namun sifatnya berlainan sekali. Mereka hidup berdampingan, tentu saja. Bersama kakak sok super sibuk banget. Punya adik? Tentu saja tidak.

Bagaimana kalau kita masuk tanpa minta izin ke rumah mereka? Jika mau, saya bisa antar kalian ke sana. Dibukalah pagar yang membatasi antara halaman rumah dengan jalanan. Suasananya agak sunyi karena mobil milik kakaknya tidak ada di sana. Jadi, masuk lewat garasi saja, ya.

Pintu tidak terkunci, di sana ada seorang cewek berambut merah muda panjang bergelombang sedang hilir mudik mencari tas ranselnya ke sana kemari. Cewek yang mirip (identic, namanya) sedang mengusap-usap rambut basahnya memakai handuk.

"Ngapain kamu mondar mondir, Sierra?"

Cewek dipanggil Sierra berhenti dan berhasil menemukan barang kesayangannya, mendongak menatap saudara kembarnya yang selesai mandi. "Hm… aku mencari buku-buku diktat ekonomiku. Aku nggak tahu aku simpan di mana, jadinya aku cari soalnya itu sangat penting banget."

"Sekarang kamu menemukannya, 'kan?" Sakura yang bersedekap menggoda saudara kembarnya hingga tersenyum cengengesan, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Menengok kanan kiri, mencari seseorang. "Kak Kimimaro sudah pergi, ya?"

"Biasa." Sierra mengangkat bahu dan memasukkan diktatnya ke dalam tas. "Kakak nggak pernah perhatiin kita. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya kerja, kerja dan kerja."

"Jangan bilang begitu. Dia masih kakak kita, lho, Sierra." Sakura mengernyit melihat Sierra yang tidak peduli. "Ya sudah, kita ke kampus. Ini sudah setengah tujuh. Ntar telat lagi."

"Oke!"

Inilah keluarga milik dua saudara kembar yang sangat cantik dan juga manis. Oh, tunggu! Ralat yang cantik. Mereka hanya manis seperti permen kapas yang berjualan di Tanah Abang. Bukannya mau meledek, mereka benar-benar manis. Beda dengan cantik yang sesaat bisa saja pudar seiring waktu. Itu fakta, lho bukan teori.

**..oOo..**

**Heartbeat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**Joker and Sierra (Original Characters) © Riyuki18 and Michelle I. Xe**

**WARNING: OOC, **AU (bukan di jepang melainkan di Indonesia), cerita agak membingungkan. Chapter ganjil untuk kehidupan Sasori. Chapter genap untuk kehidupan Sakura. Deskripsi seadanya.

Pairing: SasoSaku, SasuSaku, GaaSaku, SasoShion, and NaruHina.

_**Kisah ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat dan kejadian, itu tidak disengaja. Ini adalah karya dari imajinasi Zecka Fujioka.**_

**..oOo..**

_Melihat dirinya seperti terbang ke angkasa, melihat pemandangan indah yang membentang luas. Bisakah dirinya menyapanya duluan atau melewatkan kesempatan ini dengan pergi? (Sakura)_

Daripada mereka yang berkenalan, lebih baik author-nya sekaligus narator saja yang menjelaskan semuanya. Perkenalkan gadis berambut merah muda dan panjang lurus di sana, membuka pintu kursi penumpang Honda Jazz warna putih milik mereka. Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura. Gadis manis (tadi aku bilang) yang merupakan mahasiswa fakultas Kedokteran. Usianya sekitar 20 tahun. Alasan dia memilih Kedokteran, karena bisa membantu orang-orang yang sakit dan menyembuhkannya.

Di sebelahnya, di kursi pengemudi memiliki nama Haruno Sierra. Wajahnya dan warna rambutnya memang sama, tetapi rambutnya agak berbeda. Sakura mempunyai rambut lurus nan panjang, dan Sierra mempunyai rambut bergelombang namun panjang seperti saudaranya. Bedanya lagi, Sierra memilih fakultas Ekonomi. Namanya juga mau hitung-hitung uang. Setiap hari, kakaknya Kimimaro memberikan uang mingguan buat mereka. Benar, agak banyak dan itu tidak sedikit. Daripada menghamburkan uang, mending ditabung saja. Iya, toh?

Dua orang ini kuliah di Universitas Trisakti. Universitas swasta yang biaya kuliahnya agak mahal dibandingkan Universitas Swasta lainnya. Tetapi, mereka bisa ada di sini berkat kakaknya, Kimimaro, seorang manajer kantoran di sebuah perusahaan swasta ternama di Indonesia.

Sepertinya narrator terlalu banyak bicara sampai-sampai lupa kalau mereka telah tiba di tempat parkiran Universitas Trisakti. Silahkan buat kalian untuk menikmati cerita ini. Narator permisi dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.. Universitas Trisakti ..**

Sakura berjalan masuk ke gedung fakultas Kedokteran tanpa melihat-lihat ke belakang. Dan, Sierra berjalan berlawanan dengan Sakura menuju gedung Ekonomi. Mereka benar-benar mirip biarpun rambut mereka berbeda-beda.

Di tempat Sakura yang telah masuk ke ruangan di lantai tiga, gadis ini membuka tas ranselnya dan mengacak-acak isinya. Tidak ada apa pun di dalamnya.

"Oh, ya Tuhan. Ke mana perlengkapanku yang aku taruh di sini?"

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kenapa jadi gelisah begitu?" tanya teman se-mahasiswi di fakultas ini. Sakura menggeleng, tidak mau temannya mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ditutup ranselnya, dan mencari sekitar ruangan. Merasa penasaran, teman yang bernama Mei ini justru mencegah Sakura yang terus mencari. "Kalau kamu begini terus, yang ada aku gelisah juga. Cerita, dong."

"Perlengkapan untuk mata kuliah hari ini, tidak ada. Gimana, dong, Mei? Aku bisa dapat nilai jelek kalau begini caranya," sahut Sakura menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam. Mei Terumi menepuk kedua bahunya, menghibur Sakura.

"Coba kamu hubungi adik kamu. Pasti dia tahu di mana perlengkapanmu."

"Ah, kamu benar." Dikeluarkan _handphone_ di saku roknya dan menekan-nekan nomor dikenalnya. Sakura menunggu pemilik nomor itu mengangkat _handphone _-nya. "Ayoo… Sierra. Angkat, dong."

"Halo, Sakura." Nada sambung terhubung, hati Sakura lega. Dari tadi jantung berdenyut kencang karena saking gelisahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kamu melihat perlengkapan kuliahku, Sierra? Tadi aku bawa dan simpan di sekitar ranselku," jawab Sakura penuh kegelisahan sambil menggigit kuku jarinya.

"Coba kucari dulu, ya." Di seberang sana, Sierra mencari-cari apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Gadis ini menemukannya dan tercengang, akhirnya bernapas lega. "Ah, ada. Terselip bersama perlengkapanku yang lain. Apa perlengkapannya aku bawa ke sana atau Sakura ke sini?"

"Aduuh, Sierra. Kamu tahu, 'kan, kalau gedung kita sangat jauh. Apa seenggaknya kamu ke sini saja. Soalnya mata kuliah aku sebentar lagi mulai." Nada gelisah dilontarkan Sakura membuat seberang sana mendesah panjang.

"Baiklah. Sekalian berjalan-jalan di saat dosen lagi memundurkan jadwalnya untuk masuk." Diangkat perlengkapan itu ke sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Dijepitkan _handphone _ke bahunya agar tidak terlepas. "Tunggu aku di depan gedungmu, ya."

"Oke."

Sakura bernapas lega karena saudara kembarnya berhasil membawakan perlengkapannya. Sakura kira perlengkapannya ada di mobil, ternyata ada di tangan Sierra. Bisa-bisa Sakura mati karena gelisah, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ditatap Mei penuh kegembiraan, menggamit kedua tangannya naik turun. "Sekarang Sierra mengantarkan perlengkapanku. Jadi, tolong kamu tunggu di sini. Telepon aku jika dosen masuk, ya."

Mei mengedipkan sebelah matanya, mengerti. "Oke."

Sakura berlari keluar dari ruangan, menuju tempat yang ditentukan oleh keduanya, di depan gedung. Walaupun berada agak jauh, namun jarak gedung mereka sekitar beberapa kilo. Untungnya saja, Sakura bisa satu Universitas dengan saudaranya. Kalau tidak, hubungan mereka akan terputus karena kemacetan kota.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Astaga, dia datang!"_

Itulah suara batin Sakura menatap dua orang yang hampir mendekatinya. Suara detak jantung berbunyi di dalam dadanya. Napasnya beradu dengan air lur yang sempat tertahan di tenggorokan. Mata hijaunya mirip seperti batu _emerald_, terus memandang sampai-sampai mata bening itu bertabrakan dengan mata hijaunya.

Pemuda di depannya sangat tampan (gentle juga, sih) mendekati manis. Kulitnya putih krim. Kulitnya juga mulus, tetapi di benak Sakura memastikan tangannya yang halus itu sering melakukan pekerjaan kasar sesuai mata kuliahnya.

Sakura tidak menyadari temannya satu lagi yang berdampingan dengan pemuda berambut merah sutera itu. Jadi, pikiran melamun Sakura terhenti akibat teriakan cowok dinamai Hidan, itu yang Sakura kenal selama ini waktu SMA.

Daripada Hidan duluan yang menyapa, Sakura-lah berusaha menyapa duluan. Memasang senyuman ceria, mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi dan melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

"Hai! Selamat pagi, Sasori!"

Di dalam hati Sakura Cuma ada nama Sasori, dan tidak terucap sedikit pun teman Sasori yang bernama Hidan. Mungkin Hidan memakluminya, karena mereka tidak bisa berpikir dengan akal sehat. Yang ada, perasaan mereka yang bertentangan dengan pikiran.

"Hai! Selamat pagi, Sakura_-san_!"

Kalimat Hidan bikin Sakura ciut. Bukan Sasori yang membalas sapaannya, melainkan Hidan yang merupakan teman se-mahasiswa di lingkungan Teknik yang super ketat dan mandiri. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sasori terlalu terdiam akibat masalah kakaknya yang kelebihan kasih sayang menyayangi adik-adiknya sampai segitunya.

Sakura terkikik geli saja dengan cara berpura-pura, mengangkat alisnya. "Sejak kapan Sasori memakai embel-embel _san_, Hidan?"

Sakura senang ada rona memerah di pipi Sakura, walau itu hanya terlintas saja. Hidan mengerti semua itu, akhirnya memulai percakapan di saat tegang begini. "Lagi tunggu siapa? Apa lagi tunggu saudara kembar lo?"

Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum. Berbicara penuh kebohongan sesuai perasaannya saat ini. Begitulah, akal sehat tidak berjalan. "Tadi aku lupa bawa perlengkapan praktekku. Dia 'kan bawa mobil tadi, jadi aku minta tolong untuk bawakan perlengkapanku ke sini."

"Hmm…" Hidan mengangguk. Sempat dilirik Sasori yang terus menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip, menyikut lengan Sasori. "Bicara, kek sama Sakura. Masa diam terus, nggak mau ngomong apa-apa."

Sakura terpekik geli menatap ekspresi Sasori seperti itu. Sesungguhnya, Sakura mau Sasori yang menanyakannya. Tetapi malah Hidan yang bertanya, Sakura jadi tidak tahu harus bilang apa pada saat seperti ini.

"Boleh kami berdiri bersama lo sampai nunggu waktu masuk. Tinggal satu setengah jam lagi, nih," Hidan menawarkan dirinya untuk menemani Sakura. Sakura tidak apa-apa bersama mereka asalkan bersama Sasori.

Dulu waktu SMA, Sakura selalu menyukai Sasori. Tetapi, waktu itu Sakura punya pacar bernama Sasuke. Sejak Sasuke pergi dan menghilang entah ke mana, Sakura kembali menyukai Sasori. Biarpun ekspresi Sasori tidak mengisyaratkan dirinya kalau Sasori benar-benar suka kepadanya, itu kata Deidara. Yang ada malah, muka pucat dan keringat keluar banyak sekali.

Oh, andaikan waktu bisa diputar kembali, Sakura mau kok berpacaran dengan Sasori meski Sakura mengetahui masa lalu Sasori seperti apa. Ada suatu pertentangan di dalam hatinya, Sakura juga menyukai Sasuke waktu itu. Walaupun masih ada sisa rasa suka kepada Sasori yang semakin lama menjauhinya.

Sakura bersyukur ada Deidara yang mengatakan Sasori itu menyukai dirinya, tetapi karena masa lalu (tidak suka sama cewek), Sakura memakluminya dan berharap ke depannya, Sasori menyambut hatinya.

Omong-omong, lebih baik kita ke tempat Sierra saja (narrator berbicara). Soalnya lama menunggu kepastian dari mereka yang susah-susah ngomong. Tegang banget dan kaku pula. Bikin punggung sakit. Beuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di gedung seberang sana, bersebelahan dengan gedung Hukum, Sierra berjalan cepat mengitari lorong-lorong sepi. Meski agak sepi, tetapi banyak orang berlalu lalang di tempat ini. Namanya juga masuk ke ruangan.

Matanya tetap terfokus jalan di depannya sampai-sampai tidak sengaja menubruk orang yang berjalan berlawanan dengan dirinya. Akhirnya, perlengkapan milik Sakura terhempas jatuh ke bawah tanpa sempat ditolong. Untung saja tidak rusak.

"Aduuh…" Sierra mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap bagian pantatnya yang jatuh duluan. Ditatap orang di depannya, cowok berambut biru yang juga meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya terantuk perlengkapan milik Sakura. "Hei, kalau lihat jalan itu pakai mata bukan pakai otak!"

Cowok itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam pada Sierra. "Jangan nyalahin orang, dong. Lo yang jalan pakai punggung bukan mata, jadi bukan gue yang salah. Kenapa nyalahin orang? Intropeksi diri sendiri dulu sana!"

Suara bentakan itu membuat Sierra mengerutkan kening, berkeluh kesal di dalam batinnya. Sewajarnya dong, cewek bisa berteriak daripada cowok memperjuangkan haknya. Lah, ini… hanya gara-gara saling bertubrukan satu sama lain, dua-duanya saling menyalahkan orang lain. Ini narrator yang berbicara.

"Enak saja disuruh intropeksi." Sierra berkacak pinggang. "Justru kamu yang intropeksi diri. Kamu sudah tahu ada orang lagi lari, malah nabrak saja."

"Apa?" Tubuhnya jadi kaku akibat betapa kerasnya cewek di depan menyuarakan haknya. "Seharusnya gue yang bilang gitu. Mata lo fokus di mana, sih? Pasti di perlengkapan lo ini, 'kan? Seharusnya tahu dong, di arah berlawanan ada orang berjalan. Pelan-pelan lagi."

"Ooh… jadi, kamu menyalahkan aku karena aku terlalu fokus pada perlengkapan ini?" Tidak sengaja Sierra menendang perlengkapan kedokteran Sakura. "Jelas-jelas aku fokus pada jalan. Tapi, kamu malah nyerbu dan nabrak aku segala."

"Kaoru? Kenapa lo malah ke sini?" tanya cowok berambut merah membuat Sierra tercengang alias terpesona menatapnya. Argumentasi ini bubar karena cowok manis nan ganteng ini langsung menghentikan situasi memanas. Cowok itu melihat banyak barang berjatuhan, mengambil perlengkapan itu. Cowok itu bangkit berdiri sambil mengangkat perlengkapan punya Sakura. Mata Sierra terus tertuju pada penampilan cowok di depannya. "Nih, maafkan teman gue yang suka banget nabrak orang."

"_Astaga, senyumannya sangat manis."_

"Kok salahin gue? Justru anak ini perlu dikasih tahu." Kaoru menunjuk Sierra tadinya mengkhayal langsung meringis akibat ditunjuk-tunjuk seenaknya. "Punggung yang berjalan, yang nabrak kena imbasnya."

Sierra berdiri sambil mengangkat barang-barang milik Sakura, menatap tajam pada cowok di depannya. "Benar apa kata teman kamu ini, kamu yang nabrak kenapa malah marah-marah sama aku? Kamu itu nggak peka, ya, jadi cowok. Pantasan, belum pacaran."

"Apa lo bilang? Gini-gini gue punya tiga pacar dalam sehari." Mulut Sierra menganga lebar, takjub pada apa yang diomongkan cowok berambut biru tanpa pandang bulu.

Cowok berambut merah berdiri, menekan pundak sebelah kanan cowok berambut biru. "Lo apa-apaan sih? Nggak baik tahu bicarain masalah pribadi di tempat ini. Bisa-bisa digossipin."

"_Itu benar_," batin Sierra dalam hati, menyetujui sifat cowok berambut merah tersebut.

"Habis anak itu bikin gue marah sampai jantung gue nggak henti-hentinya panas hati."

Cowok itu mengelus dadanya, meredakan amarahnya sampai berkecamuk. Sierra tidak tahan pada anak ini. Cowok berambut biru memang tampan, bisa dilihat dari gaya berpakaiannya. Tetap saja bukan tipe Sierra, cowok itu terlalu angkuh dan ingin sekali dijitak kepalanya agak sadar.

Ditatap Sierra itu yang masih menganga mulutnya, cowok berambut merah tersenyum datar. "Maafkan teman gue ini. Orangnya memang begitu. Nggak usah dipikirin." Gaara mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, "nama gue Sabaku Gaara. Dan teman gue ini, namanya Kaoru Shiin."

"_Namanya Gaara, toh._ _Harus catat baik-baik._" Sierra senang bisa berkenalan dengan cowok berambut merah dan tidak mempedulikan cowok berambut biru. "Sabaku? Berarti kamu saudaranya Sasori, 'kan? Kenalin aku Haruno Sierra. Panggil aku Sierra saja."

Sierra pernah mendengar nama keluarga itu, Sabaku. Dulu waktu mereka SMA, Sakura pernah membicarakan Sabaku Sasori hingga bikin telinga Sierra hampir pecah karena Sakura terus membicarakan tanpa henti.

"Sierra? Mirip nama Mbak-Mbak di pinggir jalan," sahut Kaoru menggeleng, mengingat masa-masa di mana dia pernah bertemu dengan nama mirip Sierra, tapi sebenarnya nama Mbak-Mbak itu adalah Sie bukan Sierra. Cewek disebut namanya itu benar-benar mau menyekik leher Kaoru sampai tidak bernapas. Untung Gaara menyikut lengan Kaoru, cowok rambut biru cuman meringis. "Aduuh… apa-apaan, sih?"

Tidak dipedulikan Kaoru yang mengaduh. Tidak peduli, ditatapnya Gaara. "Kamu anak Kedokteran, 'kan? Aku juga mau ke sana untuk memberikan perlengkapan ini ke saudara kembar aku. Kita ke sana saja sama-sama."

"Oke, nggak masalah." Kaoru yang tidak dipedulikan, menggandeng tas ranselnya berjalan menjauh dari Sierra maupun Gaara. Cowok berambut merah memanggilnya, "Kaoru! Lo bisa tersesat, lho, kalau ke sana. Ikut kita-kita saja."

Kaoru berhenti dan berbalik mundur. Gaara tahu sifat Kaoru bagaimana, biasanya sulit banget mengetahui sifatnya ini si (calon) anak Dokter. Tetapi, karena Gaara tahu sifat Kaoru bagaimana, Gaara memakluminya.

Seandainya Sierra bisa menyuarakan semuanya, dia mau kok kalau si cowok berambut biru ini tidak mengantar dirinya. Lebih penting bersama Gaara, cowok yang bikin dia klepek-klepek.

Akhirnya Gaara, Kaoru dan Sierra berangkat menuju gedung Kedokteran. Walau agak jauh, tetapi bisa ditempuh dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Inilah pertemuan dua insan ini, maksudnya tiga insan ini. Yakin, deh, Joker dan Sierra bakalan rebut-ribut terus setiap kali bertemu.

**..oOo..**

Sudah cukup lama, Sakura menunggu bersama dua cowok. Ingin berbagi pengalaman karena tidak berbicara cukup panjang, tetapi tetap saja, nihil tiada hasil yang mencengangkan yang bisa jadi hiburan. Sakura cuman menghela napas panjang di dalam batinnya yang kalut.

Sosok di depannya membuat dia senang dan tersenyum lebar. Diangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, memanggil saudara kembarnya yang datang bersama saudara kembar Sasori dan temannya sesame (calon) dokter, Kaoru Shiin.

"Sierra!"

Sakura berlari mendekati Sierra yang membawakan perlengkapannya. Disentuh pipi adiknya penuh kelembutan, meraih perlengkapan miliknya dari kedua tangan Sierra.

"Terima kasih sudah membawakanku semua ini, Sierra."

"Sama-sama. Senang bisa membantumu, Sakura." Tangan Sierra menepuk lengan Sakura, untuk menghiburnya. Sakura bernapas lega bisa mengerjakan mata kuliah tanpa harus gelisah lagi.

Berucap syukur, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang dua orang cowok yang bersiap-siap masuk ke gedung. Ada rasa perasaan sedih di benak Sakura, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Sakura berteriak lantang agar dua orang cowok itu termasuk Sasori mendengarnya.

"Makasih, ya, Sasori, Hidan!"

Sakura tidak tahu, berkat teriakannya itu karena rasa syukur ditemani dua orang cowok bersedia menemaninya. Sekilas langkah Sasori tersedak. Namun akhirnya, pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sakura menyusutkan tubuhnya karena sedih dan juga kecewa, tidak dianggap.

Malah Sierra terkejut dan jengkel pada sifat tidak balas membalas Sasori kepada saudara kembarnya. "Anak itu kenapa, sih? Aneh banget. Nggak mau balas rasa terima kasih darimu, lho, Sakura."

"Dia nggak begitu, kok." Ada senyum sedih di ekspresinya yang manis. Berpura-pura tersenyum hangat, Sakura pamit undur diri dan kembali masuk ke gedungnya kepada Sierra. "Sudah dulu, ya. Aku mau masuk ke ruangan. Aku sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh dosenku. Daah!"

Sakura berlari menuju gedung Kedokteran, Sierra memiringkan kepalanya bingung pada kondisi Sakura yang aneh. _"Anak itu terlalu sedih sampai seperti ini?"_

"Ternyata jadi cewek itu suka banget ceplas ceplos tanpa melihat kejadian di depannya. Lebih baik kamu diam saja, deh, cewek aneh. Di antara semua cewek yang gue kenal, cuman lo yang bikin gue jengkel."

Sierra menoleh kepada Kaoru yang bersikap datar terhadapnya, Sierra semakin jengkel pada cowok satu ini.

"Apa kamu bilang?" Sierra berkacak pinggang, melawan sifat angkuh Kaoru kepadanya. Sesaat Gaara menarik lengan Kaoru sambil memasang wajah datar-sedatarnya, sama seperti diperlihatkan Kaoru tadi. Merasa sedih karena Gaara juga akan pergi, Sierra menurunkan kedua tangan di pinggang. "Gaara mau ke mana?"

"Lo cuman nanya ke Gaara doang?" Kaoru menggertakkan giginya.

"Aku 'kan tidak nanya ke kamu, dasar rambut biru!" balas Sierra memalingkan muka, malas menatap Kaoru yang siap menghajar Sierra jika bertemu suatu hari nanti. Gaara tersenyum tidak sampai ke matanya.

"Kami mau kembali ke tempat kami, takut jika ada dosen masuk. Kami permisi dulu."

Tanpa mengerti maksud dari mulut Gaara, Sierra melihat keduanya pergi begitu saja. Perasaan sedih berkecamuk di dalam benaknya. Sedih karena Gaara pergi meninggalkan dirinya, bersama si rambut biru menjengkelkan itu.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Sierra balik badan walau sempat menoleh lagi ke tempat Gaara yang hampir menjauh dari dirinya lalu menghilang masuk ke dalam gedung. Sierra berharap di sepulang kuliah, Sierra bakalan datang lagi ke tempat ini sambil berpura-pura jemput Sakura sekalian bertatap muka dengan Gaara.

Tetapi, Sierra tidak tahu. Semakin dia mendekati Gaara, semakin pula Sierra mendekati Kaoru. Tanpa disadarinya. Kita tunggu saja.

**To be continued…**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Apa saya tidak melewatkan kisah di chapter pertama? Saya suka lupa, sih. Biarkan saja, ding. Namanya juga baru belajar lihat isi hati dua cewek dan dua cowok beserta Narator-nya yang baik hati ini yaitu saya. Wkwkwkwk :v

Terima kasih pada yang mau membaca. Saya tidak butuh review, kok. Saya cuman memberikan imajinasi saya kepada kalian. Sampai jumpa di chapter 3 (Sasori) lagi. ^^

Signature,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 04 November 2013


	3. Chapter 3

Cowok berambut merah sutera masuk dengan keadaan muka kasak kusuk. Orang-orang di dalam ruangan termasuk para sahabatnya menatap cowok itu mengernyit dan mengerutkan kening, kebingungan. Dan, bertanya ada apa dengan orang ini?

"Ada apa dengan lo sampai muka lo seperti orang kesurupan?" tanya seorang cowok yang akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri cowok tadinya berdiri, duduk di kursi paling depan. "Woi, bicara kek."

Di dalam hatinya ada perasaan yang selalu tidak enak. Tidak mungkin, dong, dia menceritakan semuanya kepada teman-temannya. Sahabat satunya masuk juga dan menatap teman-temannya yang ingin tahu, kenapa ekspresi cowok itu jadi kasak kusuk.

"Hei, dosen sudah masuk," peringatan dari cowok berambut putih memperingatkan kepada teman-temannya untuk duduk. Cowok berambut merah sutera lega sekali karena teman satunya ini mengatakan hal seperti ini dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Terima kasih, Hidan."

Sesungguhnya cowok dipanggil Hidan ini tahu kalau cowok di sebelahnya ada masalah. Masalahnya pada perasaannya sendiri terhadap cewek disukainya. Memang tadi Hidan berniat mendekatkan cowok sering disebut Sasori kepada cewek berambut merah muda. Tetapi melihat kondisi Sasori seperti ini, Hidan tidak tega membiarkannya. Hidan tidak tahu, Sasori senang bukan kepalang. Seandainya dirinya bisa mengeluarkan suara, hal ini tidak terjadi. Dan denyut jantung tidak terus menerus berdenyut kencang.

Mari kita mengetahui perasaan Sasori setelah pertemuannya dengan cewek berambut merah muda. Semenjak Sasori meninggalkan cewek itu kepada saudara kembarnya, dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Sasori sebenarnya senang. Jika tidak ada campur tangan dari Hidan, dia mau dan juga bisa menyapa cewek yang mempunyai nama Sakura itu.

Ada rasa senang bisa melihatnya dan mendengar suaranya. Ada rasa sedih tidak bisa berbicara maupun menyapanya. Ada rasa tidak enak, jika sewaktu-waktu kejadian mendadak muncul kembali di otaknya. Hm… kejadian apa itu, ya? Sasori kepikiran kejadian di SMA waktu itu.

Dosen masuk. Sasori kenal orang setengah baya, namun sangat kuat. Lelaki hebat di dunia teknik arsitektuk, Hashirama Senju. Walaupun sangat cerdas, dosennya satu ini suka sekali bercanda ria sehingga semua anak-anak didiknya menyukai dirinya ketimbang kakek-kakek tua. Semua orang di dalam ruangan, menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mereka dan mengeluarkan buku untuk mata kuliah ini.

**..oOo..**

**Heartbeat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**Joker and Sierra (Original Characters) © Riyuki18 and Michelle I. Xe**

**WARNING: OOC, **AU (bukan di jepang melainkan di Indonesia), cerita agak membingungkan. Chapter ganjil untuk kehidupan Sasori. Chapter genap untuk kehidupan Sakura. Deskripsi seadanya.

Pairing: SasoSaku, SasuSaku, GaaSaku, SasoShion, and NaruHina.

_**Kisah ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat dan kejadian, itu tidak disengaja. Ini adalah karya dari imajinasi Zecka Fujioka.**_

**..oOo..**

_Semakin tahu apa yang bikin perasaan ini tidak enak dan mengganjal, pasti ini menjadi penentuan masa depan dan nasib selanjutnya. Peringatan saudara bikin diriku mempunyai perasaan campur aduk. Entahlah. (Sasori)_

Dua orang berjalan memasang muka sama kusutnya dengan yang empunya, Sasori. Satu saudara kembar Sasori, satu cowok berambut biru. Dari tadi cowok berambut biru ini alias Kaoru Shiin menghela napas panjang terus menerus. Di sebelahnya juga tidak kalah tanggung, mengerutkan kening.

"Oh, iya. Hari ini nggak ada dosen. Katanya dia malah memundurkan _schedule_-nya." Kaoru menekan dagunya, berpikir. "Makanya gue nyariin lo ke gedung Hukum untuk bicarain ini."

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Gaara. Kaoru tahu saat ini Gaara tidak mau bicara apa-apa. Kaoru juga tidak berniat mengatakan sesuatu lagi, setelahnya. Beban bagi dia untuk membela adiknya sangatlah berat, mengingat masa-masa SMA yang kelam. Kaoru hanya mendesah pelan.

Gaara pun memutuskan sesuatu sehingga Kaoru ikut-ikutan bingung pada kalimatnya. "Daripada lo tukang nganggur nggak ada kerjaan. Bisa nggak, lo ke anak teknik bicarain masalah soal liburan minggu depan."

"Liburan apaan? Kok gue nggak dikasih tahu?"

Gaara mengusap wajahnya, meringis dan menahan amarah soal kelemotan Kaoru. "Lo nggak masuk kemarin makanya lo nggak tahu. Gini, gue ngajak teman-teman untuk liburan minggu depan. Minggu depan 'kan nggak ada mata kuliah, semuanya bebas. Gue mau ajak mereka ke Puncak."

"Puncak? Heran, gue nggak nyangka lo mau ajak mereka ke Puncak. Nggak biasanya." Kaoru melihat gelagat aneh dari Gaara. Pemuda itu hanya memalingkan muka, tidak mau menatap Kaoru yang sedang mengamatinya. "Oke, gue paham. Gue nggak ngomong apa-apa lagi. Palingan ini serangan awal buat Sasori dan Sakura."

Terkejut mendengar semua itu dari mulut Kaoru, Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kaoru. Pemuda berambut biru tersenyum kemenangan. "Lo tahu apa yang gue pikirin?"

"Gue udah lama kenal lo." Kaoru menepuk pundak Gaara berkali-kali, tersenyum. "Jadi, gue dukung lo. Gue siap, kok, jadi korban ala santet lo jika gagal."

"Reseh lo!"

Gaara meninju lengan Kaoru yang meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap lengannya. Gaara bersyukur ada Kaoru di sampingnya. Karena dialah mungkin sekarang dia bisa kuat sampai saat ini meskipun ada rasa tidak enak selama ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Istirahat telah dimulai, banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi keluar ruangan untuk menyantap makanan di _workshop_. Bagi mereka, asupan makanan bergizi sangatlah penting sampai-sampai mereka sering ketiduran jika kebanyakan makan. Sebagian mahasiswa, menyalurkan berbagai macam perlengkapan untuk festival akan datang di bulan Oktober.

Ada sebuah tempat di dekat lahan parker, di sana Kaoru bermaksud berkumpul dengan anak-anak Arsitektur untuk membahas masalah bagian panitia buat festival nanti. Alasan Kaoru bertemu mereka, sekalian untuk meminta komen tentang peralatan yang dibawanya.

"Hei!"

"Yo, Kaoru!"

Sambutan hangat dilakukan oleh Hidan, sahabat Sasori. Hidan adalah sahabat Sasori sejak SMP dan SMA. Meskipun sering terlihat tidak bersama, Hidan paling mengerti sifat Sasori ketimbang teman-teman lain yang mengenal Sasori.

Hubungan antara Kaoru dan Hidan hanya sebatas teman yang memperdalam seni, yaitu fotografi. Mereka bersama-sama membentuk sebuah kelompok untuk menghasilkan karya yang keren dan berharap bisa dipajang di pameran.

Kaoru berdiri di depan Hidan, tersenyum biasa. "Lo cepat amat datangnya. Biasanya sering bersama Sasori."

"Lo harus tahu, gue nggak selalu berbarengan sama Sasori. Anak itu lebih suka menyendiri daripada rame-rame," sahut Hidan mengangkat bahu. Kembali menatap Kaoru dengan sangat serius. "Lo udah dapat perlengkapan lo butuhin?"

"Udah. Tinggal di _print out _ulang, baru bisa kelar." Kaoru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hidan ke lahan parker, di mana mata birunya tertangkap sebuah sosok sangat tidak asing di matanya. "Dia…"

"Lo lihat apaan, sih?" Hidan mencari-cari di mana mata Kaoru berada, namun sosok dikatakan Kaoru tidak dilihat di matanya. "Apaan?"

Kaoru mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali sehingga dirinya terus mengucek. Sosok tadi dilihatnya menghilang begitu saja, seperti di bawah angin. Saat Kaoru mau mengejar sosok itu, Hidan menggamit lengannya. Kaoru menoleh ke Hidan, menepis tangannya.

"Lo apa-apaan pegang-pegang gue?" Kaoru paling anti jika dirinya suka dipegang-pegang oleh orang tidak jelas. Nyatanya, Kaoru menepis tangan Hidan yang menggamit lengannya.

"Lo itu yang apa-apaan. Gue nanya lo, lo malah nanya balik. Tuduh yang enggak-enggak lagi." Hidan menghela napas, mengeluarkan bola kasti di saku celananya. "Daripada lo ngelamun kagak jelas, mending lo lempar nih bola ke mana aja lo suka."

Hidan memberikan bola kasti ke tangan Kaoru. Pemuda berambut biru bingung dibuatnya (apalagi sang penulisnya :v ). Akhirnya Kaoru melemparkan bola tersebut ke sebuah lahan parkir. Rasa bingung tadi hilang diganti dengan rasa lega(?).

"Nah, ambil tuh bola dan bawa ke fakultas lo." Hidan duduk kembali di kursi, tidak peduli dengan wajah menganga dari Kaoru. "Itu tadi hadiah buat lo dari penggemar lo, tahu."

"Lo…"

Kapalan tangan Kaoru mengepal, gemetaran. Meskipun Kaoru sangat marah pada Hidan, namun dirinya pun mengambil bola itu. Biarpun mereka tetap berkelompok, tetap saja mereka adalah teman dari teman mereka, Sasori dan Gaara.

Kaoru mencari-cari bola yang dilemparnya, kebingungan dan menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya. "Gue tadi lempar ke mana, ya? Padahal gue nggak lempar jauh-jauh amat."

"Oooh… jadi, kamu yang lempar ini bola?"

Suara seorang perempuan mengembalikan matanya ke bumi, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang cewek berambut merah muda bergelombang. Berpura-pura tidak kenal, Kaoru membalikkan badan.

"Hei! Aku bertanya, kenapa kamu malah malingkan muka?" gusar Sierra menatap Kaoru, jengkel pada sifat sok tidak peduli yang diterimanya dari Kaoru. Padahal mereka tadi bertemu di pagi hari.

Kaoru menghela napas, membalikkan tubuh. "Gue kira penggemar gue, makanya gue nggak lirik."

"Terserah, deh! Aku cuman nanya soal bola ini. Kamu 'kan yang lempar bola ini?!" Sierra berucap setengah berteriak, Kaoru hanya menutup kuping setengah.

"Ternyata lo yang ngambil. Pantas gue nggak nemu-nemu. Kalau iya, emangnya kenapa?" tanya Kaoru bersedekap.

Tubuh Sierra gemetaran, menggenggam erat-erat bola kasti dipegangnya hingga hancur jadi serbuk-serbuk. Mata biru Kaoru melihat serbuk-serbuk itu jatuh ke tanah parkir, mengangkat kepalanya untuk berkata tetapi Sierra marah sambil berteriak lantang, bergemuruh.

"Kamu harus tahu, ya!" Serbuan teriakan Sierra menghantam wajah Kaoru yang mau berbicara, tetapi tidak jadi. "Gara-gara kamu, aku kena imbasnya!" Sierra memperlihatkan sebuah luka memar di keningnya. "Nih, bola yang kamu lempar itu kena kening aku. Kamu harus ganti rugi!"

"Ganti rugi?!" Kaoru mengecek kening Sierra yang memerah, mengangkat bahu. "Lo cuman memerah aja, 'kan? Nggak berdarah, kenapa gue harus ganti rugi?"

"Kamu…" Sierra menunjuk-nunjuk Kaoru, mengeluarkan amarah iblisnya. "Yang penting, kamu harus ganti. Jika kamu tidak mau ganti, aku akan kejar-kejar kamu sampai kamu berada di ujung dunia."

"Kalau gitu, sampai mati dong?"

"Grrr…" Sierra sudah mirip Iblis bertanduk merah. (-_-;)

Kaoru memasang wajah menyeringai melihat kemarahan terlintas di wajah Sierra. Tiba-tiba saja disunggingkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Merasakan perasaan aneh di wajahnya, kaget dirinya tersenyum. Kaoru menampar pipinya dan berbicara dalam hati, _"Mas ague harus terpesona pada cewek ini cuman gara-gara lihat dia tersenyum?"_

"Sierra."

Dua orang tadi berdebat langsung terhenti setelah mendengar suara serak didengarnya. Mereka menoleh ke sebuah suara itu, sontak terperanjat kaget melihat cowok berambut biru pantat ayam menatap mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**PRAAANG!**_

"Busyet! Apaan, tuh?" teriak Deidara tersentak kaget mendengar suara pecahnya piring ke lantai kantin. Deidara melirik Sasori yang tidak sengaja tidak menangkap piring itu tadi saat pemilik gerobak bakso memberikannya. "Lo nggak apa-apa, Sas?"

Perasaan cowok berambut merah sutera tidak enak, keringat muncul di pelipisnya dan melirik halaman kampus yang ramai. Dirinya tidak tahu, kenapa jadi tidak enak begini. Ditatapnya pemilik gerobak bakso membersihkan pecahan-pecahan piring tersebut. Tidak enak dan merasa bersalah, Sasori berjongkok dan membantu pemilik piring itu.

"Maafkan saya, Bu. Saya nggak sengaja memecahkannya."

"Nggak apa-apa, kok, Dek. Mungkin saya yang salah juga." Pemilik gerobak itu tersenyum sambil mengambil pecahan-pecahan piring dan menaruhnya di tempat sampah. Sasori semakin bersalah atas sesuatu yang tidak disengajanya.

Sasori berdiri, mendesah hebat. Mengusap wajahnya yang pucat atas apa yang ditimpangnya. Deidara yang ikut dengannya ke kantin, menepuk pundaknya.

"Lo kayaknya nggak baik-baik aja," ucap Deidara. Sasori meliriknya, menggeleng. "Ada apa dengan lo, sih? Nggak biasanya lo kayak gini."

"Gue juga kagak tau."

Sasori menggandeng tas ranselnya dan berjalan pergi. Deidara yang melirik mangkuk baksonya, pasrah saja tidak memakannya untuk siang ini. Akhirnya pemuda berambut kuning berkuncir satu mengikuti langkah temannya.

.

.

.

.

Di lain pihak, Kaoru masih terkejut pada apa dilihatnya begitu pula dengan Sierra. Cowok berambut biru kelam memilik wajah eksotis dan suara serak yang familiar, menatap dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin. Kaoru jadi menggeram, maju ke depan.

"Untuk apa lo datang ke sini?!"

Sierra tercengang kalau Kaoru kenal pada cowok di depannya, berjalan ke sampingnya. "Kamu kenal sama Sasuke?"

"Lo juga kenal?" Kaoru sama-sama kagetnya. "Ooh… gue lupa. Lo 'kan saudaranya Sakura, pasti kenal sama orang nggak tau diri ini."

"Udah lama kita nggak berjumpa, lo makin sinis sama gue, Kaoru." Sasuke menyeringai. Kaoru berbalik kepalanya, meringis pada komentar Sasuke setengah bercanda.

"Lo belum jawab pertanyaan gue, Sa-su-ke! Kenapa lo datang ke sini?!" Sasuke mengangkat bahu, tersenyum cengengesan.

"Gue mau ketemu Sakura." Sierra kaget dan menganga, menutup mulutnya. Kaoru memicingkan mata, menatap tajam ke Sasuke. "Gue mau ngomong sama dia soal waktu sebelum lulus SMA."

Sierra berada di depan Kaoru, mengangkat tangan untuk menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. "Kamu nggak bakalan bertemu Sakura. Nggak akan pernah! _Never again!_"

"Lo nggak bisa ngatur gue, Sierra. Gue masih punya hak buat Sakura."

"Kamu nggak punya hak, karena…" Sebelum Sierra berkata banyak, di belakangnya muncul seorang cowok berambut merah berwajah datar tanpa alis.

"Gue nggak nyangka bisa bertemu lo di sini, Sasuke." Di wajah Gaara tidak terpasang apa pun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan kepada cowok berambut biru tersebut. "Gue ngira lo udah mati di alam baka, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus. "Lo benar-benar nggak lupa apa yang terjadi waktu itu, ya, Gaara?"

Gaara tidak peduli lagi pada omongan Sasuke, menoleh dan menatap Kaoru. "Lo ke mana aja, sih? Gue cariin lo, lo kagak ada. Lo diminta untuk jadi asisten dosen sama pak Kakashi."

"Gue? Kenapa harus gue? _Again?_" Kaoru melemaskan pundaknya, terlihat kesal pada pilihan dosennya yang mengada-ada. Kaoru pun menyetujui keputusan itu, berbalik pergi. Namun, Sasuke mencegahnya hingga bikin Kaoru geram.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kaoru."

Menghela napas, Kaoru melihat Sasuke lewat bahunya. "Gue nggak mau ketemu lo lagi. Lo itu obat sial buat gue!"

Sierra masih terpana, membeku di tempat. Berbicara sendirian bersama Sasuke adalah obat kutu mati untuknya. Di dalam hatinya, Sasuke sudah tidak ada. Tiga tahun yang lalu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura demi orang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih. Mau tidak mau, Sierra menggandeng lengan Kaoru.

"Aku ikut sama kamu saja, ya!" Sierra setengah hati mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kaoru bikin Kaoru merasa bulu kuduknya merinding. Sama-sama setengah hati, Kaoru mau daripada berada bersama obat sial, si Sasuke itu.

Tinggallah dua orang cowok berwajah datar, terlihat adalah rahangnya mengeras. Gaara menatap Sasuke penuh ketajaman seperti sebuah pisau cukup tajam saking tidak sukanya cowok di depannya datang di saat situasi makin menegangkan.

"Gue tau alasan kedatangan lo ke sini. Tapi, gue mau nasehatin lo dulu sebelum lo bicara dengan Sakura." Gaara menyengir jahat dan licik. "Daripada lo nyesel, lo balik lagi ke tempat lo tinggal. Karena Sakura itu milik seseorang."

"Gue nggak akan pernah nyerahin Sakura pada siapa pun!" geram Sasuke menantang Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah tersenyum puas, berbalik badan dan pergi. Sebelum pergi, Gaara mengucapkan kalimat bikin Sasuke semakin mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di gedung kedokteran, Sierra melepaskan gandengan Kaoru. Cowok berambut biru itu menahan napasnya akibat kegelian yang diterimanya saat digandeng Sierra. Cewek berambut merah muda bergelombang mengamati Kaoru dari bawah dan atas.

"Kamu kenapa, gemetaran gitu?"

Kaoru menoleh kepada Sierra, wajahnya pucat pasi seperti mayat yang belum disembelih. Sierra jadi takut, mundur selangkah. "Itu gara-gara lo! Gue kagak pernah bersentuhan sama cewek selain adek-adek gue!"

"Kenapa salahin aku? Kamunya yang lebay. Kayak orang belum pernah bersentuhan saja." Sierra menatap jijik Kaoru, menggeleng sambil bersedekap. "Aku malas berdebat sama kamu. Alasan aku ikut sama kamu, cuman mau ketemu Sakura. Aku mau bicara soal pertemuanku dengan Sasuke tadi."

"Pergi aja sana." Sierra mengangkat tangan, ingin menyentuh Kaoru. Anak itu malah mundur beberapa langkah. "Lo nggak boleh deket-deket sama gue. Lo itu obat mati buat gue!"

"Segitunya, ya? Lebay amat." Sierra menggeleng, berjalan pergi.

Kaoru menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mengusap-usap dadanya. Rasanya mau mati saja buat dia setelah dekat sama Sierra. Biasanya tidak pernah begini. Kenapa, ya? (Kenapa tanya saya? -_-)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di halaman kampus, Sasori sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba saja terkejut ada orang di depannya berwajah sangat datar dan dingin, tapi buat Sasori, anak di depannya terlihat amat sangat kesal banget.

"Lo kenapa, sih? Wajah lo gitu?"

Gaara mencengkram kedua pundak Sasori hingga pemuda berambut merah ini bingung pada pola tingkah saudara kembarnya. "Lo harus jagain pada pilihan lo. Jangan nyerah! Dan jangan putus asa! Gue dukung lo!"

"Nyerah? Putus asa? Lo bicara apaan?" Sasori memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dan sok polos.

"Yang penting lo nggak boleh nyerahin apa yang lo dapat. Jangan biarin orang itu ngambil lagi dia gimana pun caranya. Lo nggak boleh!" Gaara semakin histeris. Sesaat Gaara menghirup napas dalam-dalam, memalingkan muka akibat perkataannya barusan. "Maafin gue, Sasori. Gue agak jengkel soalnya…"

"Soal apa?"

Gaara melirik Sasori yang penasaran, ingin tahu apa maksud kalimat Gaara. Seandainya Gaara mengatakan hal sebenarnya, apakah itu bisa membuat Sasori maju dan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau? Seandainya itu terjadi, Gaara mau jika bisa membantu Sasori demi menjaga hubungan itu tetap awet.

"Lo akan tau nanti."

Omongan Gaara bikin Sasori semakin penasaran. Diamati Gaara yang pergi meninggalkannya, mengirimkan sebuah pertanyaan di benaknya. Di sebelahnya, Deidara takjub pada pemandangan episode tadi.

"Gue belum pernah liat Gaara kayak gitu. Biasanya kalem abiess."

Sasori tidak menjawab pernyataan Deidara. Perasaannya saat ini tidak enak. Entah kenapa, setiap membayangkan kalimat Gaara kembali teringat tentang Sakura dan sosok cowok bikin hatinya pernah terluka dulu. Masa lalu yang membuat dirinya tidak akan mengingat apa arti cinta. Sejak omongan cowok berambut biru di masa SMA.

Dadanya jadi nyeri dan kepalanya pusing. Untuk saat ini, dia harus menemukan cara meredam perasaannya kalut. Kalut oleh masa lalu. Akibat dari cowok itu. Hasilnya berakibat fatal buat saudaranya dan temannya yang selalu menemaninya, Kaoru.

Hal ini mungkin bermula saat Sasori berteman dengan Sasuke juga Sakura waktu kelas 1 dulu. Khususnya untuk Gaara juga. Hanya saja, Sasori tidak tahu kalau Gaara juga suka sama Sakura waktu itu.

.

.

.

.

Di samping itu, Kaoru membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pohon-pohon di mana lahan parkir berada. Tangannya mengepal sekuat tenaga. Namun, dirinya dirangkul lehernya oleh temannya yang ternyata adalah Gaara.

"Lo nggak usah mikirin dia. Nggak pantes."

"Gue nggak mikirin dia, tapi gue ingat masa itu lagi." Kaoru mengangkat lengan Gaara yang merangkul lehernya, melirik Gaara penuh tajam dan dingin. "Dia adalah orang yang akan gue hancurin jika dia siap nyakitin orang-orang gue sayang. Apalagi dia!"

"Dia?" Gaara mengangkat alis. "Lo kagak jatuh cinta sama dia, 'kan?"

Kembali ke Bumi, mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali menatap Gaara. Menggeleng. "Gue nggak suka sama dia! Dia itu nyebelin banget!"

Gaara terkekeh geli. "Ya ampun, Kaoru. Gue kagak tau siapa lo suka. Mana gue tau perasaan lo sama dia apaan? Ada aja, ah!"

Gaara pergi meninggalkan Kaoru yang malu, menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya sahabat berambut merahnya tahu sifat Kaoru yang sekarang sedang jatuh cinta pada sosok seorang cewek yang dia tidak kenal. Mungkin episode selanjutnya kali, ya. Tunggu saja, deh.

**To Be Continued…**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Banyak orang bilang kok chapter 1 dan 2 sama? Itu karena chapter ganjil adalah Sasori beserta teman-temannya begitu pun Gaara (jika tiba waktunya). Chapter genap adalah Sakura dan Sierra. Saya buat cerita untuk hiburan gara-gara bosan. Saya buat cerita ini karena membahas masa lalu dan masa depan tokoh-tokoh di dalamnya.

Semoga ini bisa enak dibaca. Terima kasih telah membaca, ya! ^^

Signature,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 18 November 2013


	4. Chapter 4

Sosok cewek berambut merah muda masuk ke ruangan, berjalan lemas dan lunglai. Tubuhnya sontak menubruk temannya yang berada di depannya bikin dirinya tidak fokus. Tatapannya sedih, karena sifat cowok berambut merah setelah menyapanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Akibatnya pun berimbas pada cewek bernama Sakura ini.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Mei berdiri di depan Sakura, membantunya duduk di kursinya. Wajahnya tadi kusut, tiba-tiba menangis. Kelopak mata hijaunya mengeluarkan air mata berupa Kristal bening. "Sakura?"

"Dia nggak pernah ngertiin perasaan aku, Mei." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, merebahkan wajahnya di atas punggung tangannya. Menangis tersedu-sedu. "Apa salah aku, Mei? Aku mau dia lirik aku. Tapi… setiap aku panggil, dia nggak mau nyahut."

Semenjak Sasori meninggalkannya tanpa berbicara apa pun, hati Sakura goyah. Hancur berantakan. Dia tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Apakah dirinya harus pergi meninggalkannya atau bersabar menunggu dan berharap apa yang terjadi?

Mei, sahabat terbaik Sakura, mengusap-usap rambut merah muda Sakura untuk menenangkannya. "Sakura, mungkin dia butuh waktu. Kita nggak akan tau perasaan cowok itu seperti apa. Mungkin setelah ini, dia bisa membuka hatinya untukmu."

"Sampai kapan, Mei?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya sembab dan basah. "Aku nggak kuat pada dinginnya Sasori."

"Jangan putus asa, Sakura. Kita serahin pada Yang Di Atas, ya." Mei mengusap-usap lengan Sakura, tersenyum. Yang ada, Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Saat ini, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah saja dan berharap seandainya Sasori bisa membuka hatinya untuknya. Sakura tidak lupa pada masa lalunya, di mana cowok berambut merah mendatanginya, tersenyum malu-malu. Tetapi itu tidak terjadi, karena cowok berambut biru menariknya pergi hingga cewek berambut merah muda menoleh ke belakang, melihat cowok berambut merah kecewa dan juga sedih.

Semoga saja ini tidak terulang lagi, dirinya tidak sanggup jika hal itu muncul lagi di masa ini. Sakura tidak mau terpuruk di masa lalu lagi. Dia berharap orang yang menariknya jauh-jauh adalah orang yang penting baginya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah jendela. Memandangi pemandangan luar biasa di luar. Meskipun panas di pagi hari, semoga siang hari maupun pulang sore nanti, tidak ada yang bikin dirinya jadi panas hati.

"Aku percaya itu akan datang."

**..oOo..**

**Heartbeat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**Joker and Sierra (Original Characters) **© **Riyuki18 and Michelle I. Xe**

**WARNING: OOC, **AU (bukan di jepang melainkan di Indonesia), cerita agak membingungkan. Chapter ganjil untuk kehidupan Sasori. Chapter genap untuk kehidupan Sakura. Deskripsi seadanya.

Pairing: SasoSaku, SasuSaku, GaaSaku, SasoShion, and NaruHina.

_**Kisah ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat dan kejadian, itu tidak disengaja. Ini adalah karya dari imajinasi Zecka Fujioka.**_

**..oOo..**

_Mengingat masa lalu itu sangat gampang. Melirik masa depan, pasti sangat berharap itu terjadi. Bagi saudara pertama, orang itu masa lalu. Dan bagi saudara terakhir, orang itu adalah obat mati kutu untuknya. Yang suatu saat dia bakal basmi dan melemparkannya ke jurang. (Sakura . Sierra)_

Cewek berambut merah muda dari tadi tersenyum sumringah terus menerus, tidak berhenti. Dia terus menerus menari-nari tiada henti bagaikan seorang bidadari indah yang melayang-layang. Toh, Sierra lagi jatuh cinta pada cowok berambut merah bernama Sabaku Gaara.

"Kenapa aku senang kayak gini, ya? Apa aku senang liat cowok tampan kayak Gaara?" batin Sierra tetap sumringah hingga orang-orang meliriknya jadi mengangkat alis, menatapnya seperti orang tidak waras atau pun yang lainnya.

"Kamu itu kenapa, Sierra?" tanya seorang cewek berambut biru panjang, mengangkat alisnya sambil menahan tawanya.

Sierra berputar-putar mengitari cewek memiliki nama Hinata. Hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga seperti baru mekar dari kuntumnya. Aneh banget buat Hinata, sahabatnya menari-nari seperti orang baru dapat keberuntungan saja.

"Aku bertemu pangeran idamanku!"

"Apa?" Hinata terkejut sambil tersenyum. "Masa? Di mana?"

"Di gedung sebelah. Dia cakep banget." Sierra meraih tangan Hinata, menggoyangkan ke sana kemari seperti orang baru belajar dansa. Berputar-putar dan berkhayal di ruangan megah di tempat ruangan dansa. "Dia emang tipe aku banget."

"Masa liat cowok cakep aja, kamu jadi kayak gini. Emang siapa, sih, cowok itu?" tanya Hinata sangat penasaran pada apa yang menimpa Sierra. Cewek berambut merah muda mengacungkan jari telunjuk, menggoyangkan ke kiri dan kanan.

"Aku nggak mau kasih tau dulu ke kamu. Nanti aja, setelah aku dapatin hati dia." Sierra menari menyerupai bidadari terbang. Menggoyangkan lengannya ke atas bawah, merasa punya sayap terindah.

"Kamu itu lebay amat, sih. Aku yakin orang itu sama lebay-nya kayak kamu." Hinata menutup mulutnya, tersenyum cekikikan. Sangat geli melihat Sierra cemberut, mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Nggak usah kesal. Aku berharap, kamu nggak sakit hati. Aku nggak mau sahabat aku sakit hati karena cowok."

"Percaya sama aku. Dia itu berbeda dengan cowok kebanyakan." Sierra mengingat kejadian mengerikan bersama cowok berambut biru bikin hatinya kusut dan memicingkan mata sambil bersedekap. "Ketimbang dia yang sok lebay. Mending, cowok cakep seperti dia."

"Ada-ada aja." Hinata menggeleng, terkekeh geli.

"Biarin." Sierra menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian menggandeng lengan Hinata dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Soalnya tatapan-tatapan orang-orang yang berjalan bikin hatinya gerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di istirahat siang, Sierra harus mengambil barang-barangnya yang ketinggalan di mobil. Berlari ke lahan parkir universitas. Dia belum menyadari di atas kepalanya, ada bayangan berbentuk bulat mengarah kepadanya. Sierra tidak menyadarinya karena tersenyum terus tanpa henti. Jatuhlah benda bulat itu ke kepala Sierra bikin kepalanya sakit dan mengaduh.

"Aduuh… sakit…"

Sierra mengusap-usap kepalanya, meringis kesakitan. Tadi dia merasakan ada benda bulat yang mendarat ke kepalanya sampai-sampai dirinya semakin geram dan marah pada orang yang melempar benda itu. Mata merah mudanya melihat benda bulat berupa bola kasti, dan meraihnya. Menggenggamnya erat, dan siap mengamuk.

"Ini siapa, sih, yang lempar? Awas, ya! Aku nggak akan segan-segan marahin dia."

Sierra mencari-cari orang yang melempar bola ini. Matanya tertangkap sosok cowok berambut biru yang datang ke arahnya. Mata birunya terus mencari-cari sesuatu. Sierra yakin kalau sang pelempar bola kasti dan mendarat ke kepalanya itu gara-gara ulah cowok bernama Kaoru Shiin.

Dia pun berjalan ke depan cowok itu, cowok itu belum menyadarinya. Bersedekap, menenggakkan dagunya. Mendengar kalimat cowok berambut biru itu, Sierra merasa memang dialah orangnya.

"Gue tadi lempar ke mana, ya? Padahal gue nggak lempar jauh-jauh amat."

Sierra menahan amarahnya, siap mengeluarkan amukkannya. "Oooh… jadi, kamu yang lempar ini bola?"

Merasa Kaoru berhenti dan mengerjapkan mata, mengucek-ucek pendengarannya kembali ke tujuannya untuk mencari apa yang dicarinya. Sierra menahan napas akibat cueknya Kaoru kepadanya. Ingin sekali dia lempar itu bola ke kepala birunya, berbalik badan dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Hei! Aku bertanya, kenapa kamu malah malingkan muka?"

Kaoru membalikkan badan, mengangkat alis melihat sosok Sierra yang bersedekap dan berwajah kesal. "Gue kira penggemar gue, makanya gue nggak lirik."

Sierra menganga, siap-siap mengeluarkan serburan kemarahannya tadi di simpan dalam-dalam. Tetapi untuk saat ini, Sierra harus menahan amarahnya demi mendapatkan jawabannya. Diangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan bola kasti itu. "Terserah, deh! Aku cuman nanya soal bola ini. Kamu 'kan yang lempar bola ini?!"

"Ternyata lo yang ngambil. Pantas gue nggak nemu-nemu. Kalau iya, emangnya kenapa?" Kaoru juga bersedekap, sok acuh tidak acuh.

Sierra meremas-remas sekuat tenaga bola yang ada di tangannya. Muka Sierra bukan lagi menahan amarah, tetapi sebuah wajah besar berupa iblis bertanduk dua mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya dan berteriak di muka Kaoru.

"Kamu harus tahu, ya! "Gara-gara kamu, aku kena imbasnya!" Sierra menunjuk di mana letak memar akibat pendaratan sukses lemparan dari Kaoru. "Nih, bola yang kamu lempar itu kena kening aku. Kamu harus ganti rugi!"

Ditatap Kaoru yang mengangkat alis. "Ganti rugi?!" Menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu, menyeringai. "Lo cuman memerah aja, 'kan? Nggak berdarah, kenapa gue harus ganti rugi?"

"_Di-dia ini nggak peka amat, sih! Ingin banget aku tendang sampai ke jurang!" _batin Sierra dalam hati. "Kamu… Yang penting, kamu harus ganti. Jika kamu tidak mau ganti, aku akan kejar-kejar kamu sampai kamu berada di ujung dunia."

"Kalau gitu, sampai mati dong?"

"_Di-dia ini benar-benar rusak parah amat, sih. Kagak ngerti banget sakit hatinya cewek!_" Rasa kecewa diterima oleh Sierra. Omongan Kaoru bikin dirinya mau menendeng cowok di depannya.

Saat Sierra mau berhadapan dan berdebat lagi dengan Kaoru. Sosok cowok dan suaranya yang serak bikin darahnya membeku dan terpaku di tempat.

"Sierra."

Cewek berambut merah muda itu menoleh ke arah suara itu bersamaan Kaoru juga melihatnya. Dia muncul lagi setelah sekian lama tidak ada kabarnya. Sierra menahan napas, sedangkan Kaoru menatap tajam pada orang satu itu bikin urat nadinya keluar di pergelangan tangannya. Sierra lupa dengan kejadian tadi dan fokus pada cowok berambut biru itu.

"Sa-Sasuke."

"_Kenapa dia ada di sini? Bukannya orang ini si tukang ngilang, ya?" _Sierra mengamati setiap lekuk tubuh Sasuke. Cowok itu segar banget. Wajahnya sangat tampan. Tidak ada satu pun kekurangan apa pun diterimanya. Sierra tidak bisa menjawab apa pun lagi tentang ini.

"Untuk apa lo datang ke sini?!"

Sierra takjub pada kalimat Kaoru yang tidak ada rasa tegang dan rasa takut. Dilirik Kaoru yang memicingkan mata menatap tajam ke Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihat semua ini. Sierra setengah kagum pada orang yang melukai hati saudaranya.

Akan tetapi tunggu dulu, kenapa Kaoru begitu kenal dengan Sasuke? Diintip Kaoru yang tidak melihat ke arahnya. Ingin mengetahui semuanya, Sierra berkata lemah seakan berbicara berbisik.

"Kamu kenal sama Sasuke?"

Kaoru menoleh dan menatap Sierra, kaget dan terkejut. "Lo juga kenal? Ooh… gue lupa. Lo 'kan saudaranya Sakura, pasti kenal sama orang nggak tau diri ini."

"_Nggak tau diri? Emangnya apa Sasuke lakuin pada Kaoru, sih?" _Perasaan Sierra mengatakan masalah ini pada Sasuke dan Kaoru pasti ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang menimpa Sakura semenjak SMA.

"Udah lama kita nggak berjumpa, lo makin sinis sama gue, Kaoru." Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Sierra dari Kaoru, memandangi mereka satu-satu. Ke Sasuke dulu, lalu ke Kaoru lagi.

Kaoru meringis pada setengah bercandaan dari Sasuke. "Lo belum jawab pertanyaan gue, Sa-su-ke! Kenapa lo datang ke sini?!"

"Gue mau ketemu Sakura." Sierra membelalakkan mata dan menganga. Menutup mulutnya memakai kedua tangannya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. "Gue mau ngomong sama dia soal waktu sebelum lulus SMA."

Sierra tidak tahan lagi pada semua ini. Buat dirinya, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sasuke bertemu Sakura terjadi dan menyakitinya lagi. Sudah cukup yang dilakukan anak itu kepadanya. Sierra mengangkat tangan, menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. "Kamu nggak bakalan bertemu Sakura. Nggak akan pernah! _Never again!_"

"Lo nggak bisa ngatur gue, Sierra. Gue masih punya hak buat Sakura."

Melebarkan kedua matanya yang berwarna merah muda, bikin darahnya naik dan siap merembes keluar. Sepertinya cowok di depannya benar-benar harus diberi perhitungan. Sierra harus bertemu Sakura sebelum itu terjadi.

"Kamu nggak punya hak, karena—" Sierra tidak bisa berkata banyak lagi, karena dirinya lupa pada Sakura yang mengatakan agar tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang kondisinya setelah ditinggalkan Sasuke dan sakit hatinya.

Muncullah cowok berambut merah datang di samping Kaoru tanpa persetujuan, berwajah dingin dan datar menatap Sasuke. "Gue nggak nyangka bisa bertemu lo di sini, Sasuke. Gue ngira lo udah mati di alam baka, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus. "Lo benar-benar nggak lupa apa yang terjadi waktu itu, ya, Gaara?"

Gaara tidak peduli lagi pada omongan Sasuke, menoleh dan menatap Kaoru. "Lo ke mana aja, sih? Gue cariin lo, lo kagak ada. Lo diminta untuk jadi asisten dosen sama pak Kakashi."

"Gue? Kenapa harus gue? _Again?_" Kaoru melemaskan pundaknya, terlihat kesal pada pilihan dosennya yang mengada-ada. Kaoru pun menyetujui keputusan itu, berbalik pergi. Namun, Sasuke mencegahnya hingga bikin Kaoru geram.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kaoru."

Menghela napas, Kaoru melihat Sasuke lewat bahunya. "Gue nggak mau ketemu lo lagi. Lo itu obat sial buat gue!"

Sierra mengamati setiap jengkal peristiwa di depannya. Gaara tahu soal Sasuke dan sangat marah pada sosok itu yang muncul tidak tepat. Merasa masih terpaku, Sierra berusaha bergerak agar bisa lari dari tempat ini dan bertemu Sakura. Melirik Kaoru yang mau pergi, akhirnya Sierra meraih pergelangan tangan Kaoru dan menggandengnya. Sierra bisa merasakan betapa tegangnya Kaoru saat disentuhnya.

"Aku ikut sama kamu saja, ya!"

Dua orang berbeda jenis ini meninggalkan dua orang cowok di lahan parkir tanpa melirik lagi ke belakang. Mereka sudah ogah-ogahan menahan amarah mereka kepada cowok berambut biru berpantat ayam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di gedung kedokteran, Sierra melepaskan gandengannya di lengan Kaoru. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya lagi. Bisa dirasakan dari tadi, Kaoru gemetaran. Sierra mengerutkan kening melihat orang aneh di sebelahnya.

"Kamu kenapa gemetaran gitu?"

Kaoru menoleh kepada Sierra, wajahnya pucat pasi seperti mayat yang belum disembelih. Sierra jadi takut, mundur selangkah. "Itu gara-gara lo! Gue kagak pernah bersentuhan sama cewek selain adek-adek gue!"

"Kenapa salahin aku? Kamunya yang lebay. Kayak orang belum pernah bersentuhan saja." Sierra menatap jijik Kaoru, menggeleng sambil bersedekap. "Aku malas berdebat sama kamu. Alasan aku ikut sama kamu, cuman mau ketemu Sakura. Aku mau bicara soal pertemuanku dengan Sasuke tadi."

"Pergi aja sana." Sierra mengangkat tangan, ingin menyentuh Kaoru. Anak itu malah mundur beberapa langkah. "Lo nggak boleh deket-deket sama gue. Lo itu obat mati buat gue!"

"_Obat mati? Emangnya aku ini kuman atau dewi kematian?" _

Sierra memicingkan mata ke arah Kaoru, menggeleng. Acara lebay milik Kaoru benar-benar bikin hatinya merinding dan ingin mengamuk lagi, tetapi sekarang Sierra butuh banget bertemu Sakura sebelum bertemu orang itu lagi.

"Segitunya, ya? Lebay amat." Sierra menggeleng, berjalan pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir-akhir Sakura merasa tidak enak badan. Perasaan rasa tidak suka pada apa pun kembali datang, entah dari mana. Baru kali ini dia merasa seperti ini. Biasanya dia meredam dalam-dalam perasaan itu sampai gelapnya perasaan itu, tetapi itu muncul lagi.

Dipegang keningnya yang terasa panas, napasnya lemah namun dia masih bisa berdiri tegak. Baru beberapa langkah, Sierra masuk dan memeluknya sekuat tenaga. Sontak Sakura mundur beberapa langkah agar tidak terjatuh dan menekan meja.

"Ada apa, Sierra?"

"Sakuraa!" Sierra menangis dan sedih, menarik tubuhnya dan mengusap air matanya. "Kumohon jangan balik lagi ke tempat itu! Aku nggak mau ngelihat kamu sedih lagi. Aku nggak mau. Aku bisa remuk dia kalau dia bikin kamu sedih lagi."

"Siapa yang kamu maksud, Sierra?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Yang penting…" Sierra menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menatap tajam Sakura. "… jangan pernah kamu kembali lagi. Aku kagak pernah setuju!"

Sierra kembali memeluk Sakura yang tengah kebingungan. Sakura tidak mengerti perkataan Sierra itu. Memang, Sakura punya perasaan tidak enak hari ini. Mungkin kondisinya yang tidak baik soal perbuatan Sasori kepadanya. Sakura tidak tahu bahwa hari ini adalah kebahagiaan untuknya memulai kehidupan yang baru bersama seseorang disukainya.

**To Be Continued…**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Chapter 4 Update! Well, memang beda banget dengan yang sebelahnya. Words-nya sedikit banget dikarenakan ini untuk Sierra doang. Di chapter ke depannya, saya akan membahas pertemuan Sasori dan Sasuke. Lalu, kenapa Sasuke dan Sasori membenci satu sama lain? Apa benar Sakura sudah tidak punya perasaan pada Sasuke? Penasaran, ya? Tunggu jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya, tapi jangan sakit hati. ^^

Signature,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 18 November 2013


End file.
